Naruto Fanfiction
by KamikiUchiha
Summary: It was a few years after the war, peace was restored. One day, Naruto and Kiba were walking to Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto: Hey Kiba, have you heard about the new girl? Kiba: New girl? *He scratches his head* Nope. Naruto: Well she's going to your current team since Kurenai Sensei is taking care of her kid. Kiba: I know I know, well... Lady Tsunade said that she wanted to see me, Hi
1. Chapter 1

It was a few years after the war, peace was restored. One day, Naruto and Kiba were walking to Ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto: Hey Kiba, have you heard about the new girl?

Kiba: New girl? *He scratches his head* Nope.

Naruto: Well she's going to your current team since Kurenai Sensei is taking care of her kid.

Kiba: I know I know, well... Lady Tsunade said that she wanted to see me, Hinata and Shino, so maybe a new member will be introduced.

After having ramen, Kiba hurried to Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: I brought you 3 here to announce that a new member will join your team, making Shino the new leader.

Hinata,Kiba and Shino: UnderstooTsunade: Kazumi, you may enter.

A pretty-looking girl enters the room

Kazumi: Yes?

Tsunade: This will be your new...

Kiba and Kazumi: Its YOU

Tsunade: Seems like you to met before..

Kiba: This... Piece of garbage, she and I had a duel before.

Kazumi: We did, and his even worthed that 30mins which I had to waste.

They both turned to look at other directions. A awkward silence flew in till Lady Tsunade shouted

Tsunade: I TOLD YOU 2 THAT YOU BOTH ARE IN THE DAMN SAME TEAM, AM I SUPPOSE TO HAMMER THAT IN YOUR HEADS, GET ALONG

Hinata: We should, teamwork is important, we should get along.

Shino: Agreed, instead of fighting, we should hangout or something.

Tsunade: You guys can go do whatever you want, however you have a mission in a hour or so.

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba: Can't believe I'm stuck with you

Kazumi: Ermm Sir please, no one wants a smelly filthy haired boy like you. Even your dog is cuter than you.

Hinata: *Says in a shy, quiet voice* Both of you stop fighting

Shino: If you guys start fighting, I'll haves to bring Captain Yamato, to make a wooden jail and throw you 2 in.

Back in the office or whatever where Lady Tsunade works.

Shizune: Are your sure Lady Tsunade? You do know Kazumi was a test subject by Orochomaru?

Lady Tsunade: I know that. But she might know a thing or two.

Shizune: Fine... Whatever the Hokage says is Final anyways.

Back to the team

Shino: From now on, we shall be the new Team 8. Rules are simple, 1, Do not ever betray your comrades. 2, Do not face everything by yourself.

Rest of the Team 8: Understood

Kiba *Whispering to Kazumi*: Do not get in my way

Kazumi *Whispering back*: You don't tell me what to do.

As they walk back, Kazumi kept looking at the Village's gate.

At Lady Tsunade's Office

Tsunade: This is a A-rank mission so listen up. Although peace is restored, there's a gang of White Zetsu which keeps forming up. However they got stronger. We suspect theres someone who is using a Jutsu to power these White Zetsu's. They're now armed with blades and such so be careful. Also, if needed, call Naruto.

Team 8: Okay

Tsunade: You make go now


	3. Chapter 3a

They ran to the fields where The 5 Kages fight against Madara Uchiha.

Tenten: Look who'd show up, *Attacks a White Zetsu with Kunai's* Lady Tsunade sent in reinforcements, help us.

Rock Lee: *Kicks a White Zetsu* Who is that girl?

Neji: No time for introductions, just hurry up.

Team 8 helps to clear up White Zetsu's. However, Kazumi stays below a shade, reading a book.

Kiba: Useless... *shouts to Kazumi* HELP US GOD DAMMIT

Kazumi: I'll need you guys to move away.

Team 8 goes below the shade where Kazumi was.

Kazumi: *Bites her thumb and a little blood drops down to the palm of her hand.*Does some hand signs or whatever* Summoning Jutsu, Mirror reflection.

*A pack of White Zetsu, lets called Zetsu Pack 2, appears however, they fight Zetsu Pack 1*

Hinata: Why are they fighting together anyways?

Kazumi: Its kind of a Genjutsu and and Ninjutsu. You see, My jutsu makes them think that theres a pack fighting them, in which reality they're fighting the air. But the illusion is solid. Since none of them know which are their 'friends' they end up killing each other.

Shino: Great, that will give us some time to find the cave.

Kiba: Question is... Where is it?

Hinata: There *Points to the north-west where from a far distance theres a cave which leads underground*

Team 8 runs to the cave, but before they could reach, a 'coffin' or a large wooden box appears. A Ghost, legs unseenable, flew through the wooden box, which startles Team 8

Kiba: FANG OVER FANG *His move was suppose to work, but it doesnt affect the ghost, instead, it did nothing but decreased Kiba's chakra and made him smashed to the floor*

Kazumi: We need to seal it.

Hinata: How?

Shino: We have to distract it.

~Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 3b

Kiba: Akamaru, go to the other side of the ghost and we'll use Fang over Fang

Shino: Its settled than, when I saw go, we all execute our moves... ready.. GO

Kiba and Akamaru uses Fang over Fang, which doesn't let the ghost see whats on the top. Hinata uses Gentle Palm, although it doesnt do anything to hurt the ghost, while it travels to the ghost, It'll make the dirt in the ground kinda 'lift' which doesn't let the ghost see the front. Shino's insect covers the ghost, preventing the ghost to look at the back.

Kazumi: Sealing Jutsu, Dragon Seal. *A Dragon with the Japan words SEAL on his head rushes to the ghost.

Shino: DISPERSE

Kiba and Akamaru stops the Fang over Fang and runs towards Shino, Hinata runs back to Kazumi.

The ghost gets swallowed in by the Dragon, after which the ghost, covered in goo, and having the seal tag, unable to move.

Team 8 recharges their Chakra and walks in the cave.


	5. Chapter 4

Kiba: I don't know why Tsunade didn't send Naruto for this

They walk down a flight of stairs, reaching the ground floor.

Shino: It is a A-Ranked mission. So becareful *He grabs out a Kunai*

Hinata: Byakugan! *The veins around her eyes started to bulge* I see... a masked man thats not Kabuto.

Kazumi: ...

Kiba: I got his smell, lets go

After going through the troublesome maze, fighting White Zetsu.

Kiba: His near

Kazumi: *Goes towards Kiba and heals him* You'll need it

Busting into thr Secret Lair

Kiba: Show yourself.

Kazumi: Its him.. Nachurikon

Nachurikon: Smart of you daughter... came here for revenge?

Kiba-Shino-Hinata: Wait.. Your his daughter?

Kazumi: Yes... Summoning Jutsu: Sleeping Mushroom

*The mushroom shoots out Glitter that forces the rest of the Team 8 to sleep.

A Hour later, Kiba wakes up.

Kiba: Wha... What happened?

Kazumi: I tricked my so called father

Kiba: what?

Kazumi: We came here to get infomation about his plans so lets go.

Walking through Nachurikon's office

Kiba: where's Hinata and and Shino?

Kazumi: Still sleeping, the sleep is suppose to heal u too.

Kiba: Oh err.. Thanks?

Kazumi: I already copied a few plans my father made to Lady Tsunade.

Kiba: Okay thats...

Nanchurikon: How dare u treat your father like that Kazumi.

Kazumi: You never did treat me like your daughter anyways.

Kiba: Fang over FANG. *It dashes straight at Nanchurikon*

Nanchurikon: Foolis. *Lets just called his damn long name Nan, Nan runs off in the speed of light*

Kazumi: TAKE THIS *She hurls a flying kick to Nan*

Nan: *Trys blocking but fail*

Kiba: *Smashes a seal tag into his face, leaving him sealed.

Nan: If I die, i'll TAKE YOU ALONG *Does some handsigns and swords appeared out*

Kazumi: no you WONT *Does hand signs and a gush of water sprays out, washing away the swords*

After hours,

Lady Tsunade: Good job

Team 8 goes on to celebrate.

~Read the last of The New Girl, new Sequal coming up soon~


	6. Chapter Last

Kazumi and Kiba goes out of Barbe-Q

Kiba: Hey Kazumi

Kazumi: Yeah?

Kiba: Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Kazumi: Sure

They embrance for a moment

After the party or so, Kazumi goes to Kiba new private mini house

Kazumi: This is nice...

Kiba: I live alone since I cant stand my parents.

Kazumi: Oh.

Kiba: Wanna sleep here for the night?

Kazumi: sure.

Kiba changes into his boxers

Kiba: It is my home, I like it with only my boxers.

Kazumi: Okay, Wanna play like that hm?

Kazumi changes into her Bra and Panties

Kiba: Whatever, its just a night stay.. In my room.

They embrance for awhile on the couch and later brings Kazumi to his bedroom.

The next day, Kazumi finds herself sleeping on Kiba.

Kazumi: (Thinking to herself) Lucky we didn't take it THERE

~Sequal Coming out soon~


End file.
